joomlafandomcom-20200222-history
Afford-seeda
Supporting Entrepreneurs and Enterprise Development, SEEDA, is AFFORD's flagship programme that launched in 2006. SEEDA harness the resources of the African diaspora - skills, know-how and finance - to support small and medium-sized businesses in Africa. Not only does SEEDA provide a service for entrepreneurs in Africa, it also benefits the African diaspora by equipping them with stronger leadership skills and an increased confidence that will help them execl in the work force. Why SEEDA? The Economic Commission for Africa calculated that every year Africa needs to create 8 MILLION NEW JOBS just to absorb those coming onto the job market. Most of these jobs will come from an expansion of the informal, small and medium sized business sector and will be generated by skilled entrepreneurs. By becoming part of the SEEDA network you can help AFFORD support these entrepreneurs and businesses to raise employment and lead to sustainable development in Africa; a key element to economic growth. Since the first SEEDA mission to Sierra Leone in March 2006, four further missions have been undertaken, supported by Voluntary Services Overseas Diaspora Volunteering Initiative. So far 70 diaspora Resource Persons (RPs) have invested over £120,000 worth of their time and money, enagging with 800 plus businesses, assisting them with book-keeping, business planning, and marketing. At the end of the two week SEEDA program African businesses recieve a certificate of completion which acts as a form of collateral for opening bank accounts and securing capital. The gap in global inequality is finally beginng to close. In the past year both Sierra Leone and Ghana, where SEEDA focuses most its work, have had growth rates over 6% in 2008 according to IMF statistics (compared to the 1.6% growth of the UK). It is important, now more than ever, to contribute to innovative programs like SEEDA so Africa can continue its growth and become an affluent country where business and investment flourish. .. SEEDA's achievements * Over 800 grassroots and informal businesses have been provided with business planning, book keeping and marketing support in Sierra Leone and Ghana. * So far 2 new businesses have been created as a result of SEEDA * In Sierra Leone where only 1% of people have bank accounts, SEEDA has established partnerships with banks so grassroot businesses can begin to recieve financial services. * SEEDA RPs have helped over 15 businesses aquire their own bank accounts. * SEEDA RPs have established a diaspora investment fund to invest in individual businesses The RPs SEEDA's RPs are a group of highly motivated and skilled African diaspora who have extensive knowledge in finance, manage, economics, and marketing. Through SEEDA they have had the opportunity to traveled to Sierra Leone and Ghana to work with AFFORD's clients in an intensive two week program where they educate businesses on baasic managment and book keeping techniques. *Since SEEDA's launch in 2006 a Resource member pool of over 60 people have traveled to Sierra Leone to further the development of African enterprises. *SEEDA RPs have personally invested in 3 businesses *The Resource pool members who have travelled to Africa have had their confidence and skills improved in a number of areas, including leadership, management, project planning, problem solving etc. * Go to the AFFORD website to find out more about becoming on of SEEDA's RPs SEEDA's work on the ground *SEEDA, in partnership with institutions in Sierra Leone, is establishing 2 pilot business development centres *As well as providing business advise, these centres will bring together associations for grassroots businesses (market women’s association, Sierra Leone Indigenous Business Association, Sweissy Jewellers Association, etc). *SEEDA is also working with the Sierra Leone government as part of its Poverty Reduction Strategy to focus on youth employment How you can help SEEDA * Become a Resource Person. SEEDA is always looking for new members to add to their pool. * Take part in AFFORD's Million Dollar Campaign. Your donations to AFFORD will work towards creating employment and entrepreneurship and in turn building a self-sustaining Africa * 'Sign up for AFFORD's RemitAid™. ' RemitAid™ stands for Remittance Tax Relief for International Development. RemitAid™ seeks to use remittances for long term benefit by directing them towards investment instead of consumption and channelling more financial flows towards productive and regenerative ventures in developing countries. * 'Join the discussion.'One of the most important contributions you can make is to simply voice your opinion and become part of the debate about Africa, its past and its future.